Thrown to the Wolves
by killerawesome
Summary: Amu is thrown to the wolves, metaphorically of course, but nonetheless she feels as if she has. Only a level three agent with close to no field experience, Amu takes on some of her greatest challenges yet, while working with the top agents in the business, who rather go it alone.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic and I would appreciate any and all advise you have, in a nice manor. Also, if you have any ideas that you would want to see in a future chapter feel free to let me know. Again I am new to this whole writing and letting people read what I have written so... please be nice. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own shugo Chara**

* * *

"What do they want this time?" the pinkett mumbles as she slumps down the dark corridor. Sure the she had messed up big time in the past but she hadn't done anything wrong... that she could remember. As the pinkett, Amu, reached the doors at the end of the hallway two pretty blonds and a brunette where waiting for her.

"Took you long enough," One of the blonds scoffed, "I don't tolerate tardiness."

"Yaya had to wait sooooo long for you to get her," the brunette wined as Amu approached the group of girls. What should have been a comforting sight for Amu turned into one of pure panic when she saw the senior operatives that stood in front of the large double doors. Amu glanced at each operative with caution and admiration; she was standing next to the best agents Easter had to offer.

Yaya Yuiki, the young brunette, is a level five operative the only thing holding her back from advancing further is her immature nature, though people at the academy treat her like a level seven agent. Her deadliest move is naptime; it puts anyone who is unfortunate enough to be in her grasp in a deep slumber. Her weapon of choice is a hammer though she is better known as a driver. The next agent Amu recognized was Rima Mashiro. Despite her small stature and weak physic is an incredible informant; she knows every dirty little secret, which makes her number one on almost everyone's hit list and a level seven agent. Rima uses tricks such as smoke screens to take down enemies, not being one to fight. The last agent was Utau the youngest recruit of the Easter's history and also known as one of the deadliest, making her level nine. Around the agency she is called the little devil given her rough and cunning tactics. She is the agency's "clean up crew" often tightening up lose ends. Her weapon of choice is a set of double-edged swords. Amu couldn't believe her eyes as she stared at the senior operatives and couldn't help but wonder why she was here in the first place only being a level three agent herself and hadn't had any real field experience.

"Stop your Gawking, newb" Rima scoffed as she rolled her eyes.

"Yeah! Yaya thinks you should take a picture it last longer." Yaya shouted as she slung her hand over her shoulder as Amu turned as pink as her hair. Rima glared as Yaya continued to giggle at Amu's blushing face, while Utau just looked unpleased, probably because she had to be in the same room with operatives so below her standards.

"So," Amu stuttered as she tried to regain some of her composer, "anyone know why we are here?"

"You doubting our skills," Rima snarled, "Level three. Amu is it? If anything we should be wondering why YOU are here." With that Rima opened the wide double doors before striding into the bosses champers leaving a bumbling and embarrassed Amu behind. Utau silences Amu's pathetic attempts to recover her mistake with a single glace before she gracefully follows behind Rima. Yaya smiles up at Amu before patting her on the shoulder.

"Don't worry Yaya likes you." Yaya cheerfully states before bouncing off after the others.

"What have I gotten myself into?" Amu mutters as she slowly enters the doors. Inside the double doors a brown haired man sits behind a huge desk. As he sees the girls enter he silently gestures for them to sit down on the chairs around his desk. The three senior operatives oblige taking their seats around the desk, while Amu takes a seat in the corner of the room before the man they know as their boss begins to speak.

"Girls, you are probably wondering why I have called you all here," the director began, "you see the agency has had some... unfortunate run-ins with an unexpected factor. This problem has caused the agency numerous problems. So I have called in the best Easter has to offer to eliminate the threat." Amu looked around at the girls in the room and knew why they were here but could not for the life of her figure out why she had been chosen, but before she could ask her question the blond devil spoke up.

"I understand Sr. I will neutralize the threat immediately." Utau stated before she turned to walk away.

"Utau take a seat," the boss said in a treating tone as the operative reluctantly sat back down, " I need you girls to work together to neutralize the enemy. They know are moves before we even act, they are one step ahead of us and I want to know why. You are the best the agency has to offer and I am counting on you to figure it out. Do not let me down you girls are going to have to learn to work together. Each of you have the unique skills required to complete the mission: Yaya, your expertise with vehicles; Rima, your knowledge; and Utau, your... special skill set will be required for this mission."

"Yaya doesn't understand, Yaya is confused."

The boss lets out a heavy sigh before he explains... again, "It is a recon mission, work together and figure out how the enemy moves."

Amu, forgotten in the corner speaks up, "Sr. I am sorry but what am I doing here?"

The boss finaly remembering Amu stated, "Why child to learn from the best and besides you are the newest recruit which means you still have some of your... shall we say humanity left." And with that the boss handed over a vanilla envelope and waved the girls out of the room. Now if Amu had been a more experienced agent she might have noticed how Yaya's movements became ever so slightly more sporadic as if she was panicked when she rushed out of the office. Or perhaps she would have noticed Rima's bored, uninterested expression turn slightly into rage at the mere mention of humanity before it was replaced back with boredom. Amu might have even noticed the subtle pointed expression Utau wore towards the director as if she was challenging him. If Amu had been a senior operative she might have been able to pick up on the hidden message in the director's words that sent the other three girls on edge.

* * *

**That is the first chapter please review it would be ever so nice if you did. And thanks for reading. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the next chapter! hope you enjoy it. Please review also I am sorry if some of the characters are OC I am trying very hard. **

**The Italicized words are inner thoughts. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara! **

* * *

**POV Rima**

"Yaya wants to know what's in the envelope." Yaya squeals as she stares at folder in my hands. It is not the first time I have found the blubbering baby annoying, in fact she has been bothering me the moment I saw her brown head show up for the meeting. Not only does she worship the self-entitled princess of darkness (lets just say if Yaya knew the dirt I had on princess she would be singing a different tune) but I am forced to work with these idiots. Someone of my level and expertise shouldn't have to deal with newbs. I let out a sigh of frustration as I toss the envelope down on the table in front of us.

_If only I could walk away from it all._ Yaya does not hesitate as she tears open the envelope and looks over the stack of papers, I quickly notice the baby's eyes scrunch in confusion before she proclaims, "Yaya doesn't get it, this is no fair." She huffs as she begins to pout. The new girl, Amu, looks like she doesn't know how to deal with the big baby and the sight is just so comical but I push the feeling of laughter out of my mind, _there is no time for laughter_. Amu, as she consoles Yaya, takes the packet from her hand and begins reading it over, a familiar look of confusion crosses her face.

"It says here that we are watching one of Easters retrieval teams perform an operation." Amu concludes, "I thought we were to take down a threat to the company. There must be a mistake." Though despite the fact that she knows what are mission is you can feel the wave of relief wash over Amu. _This seems to easy there must be something wrong, are we seriously here just to babysit Amu._

"Let me see that." I say as I snatch the paper from Amu's hands and sure enough she was right. _This better be someone's idea of a sick joke because I am not laughing. _

"Idiots," Utau finally speaks as she stares at us with disgust, "You honestly think the director made a mistake." Her words are like venom stinging me and I inwardly flitch. I can't help but notice Yaya do the same. As much as I hate to admit it she is right but Amu doesn't seem to get the message.

"Yeah he must have made a mistake. I will go ask him about it." Amu states (despite the fact that she wants this to be an essay job) as she picks up the paper. I watch shocked, _I just can't believe she is doing this. Is she really doing this? _Amu takes a step towards the door but before I can even blink Utau has one of her swords drawn and has placed it in front of Amu. I can only imagine Amu's eyes going cross-eyed as she stares at the blade in front of her face. Amu's whole body tensed and Yaya started panicking and shouting, "She didn't know." But Yaya fell silent the minuet Utau sent a glance her way. I probably should have been bothered by the sight in front of me but... she had it coming. "You honestly think the Director made a mistake." Utau begins calm and quiet, "The director doesn't make mistakes and he does not tolerate questions." Utau lowers her blade to Amu's neck and ever so delicately holds the blade so it is resting on her neck. "Don't you dare question the Director again or the next time you see this blade will it slices through your neck. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes" Amu weakly and shakily replies. And just as quickly as the blade came out it was gone. "Be ready to leave in 10, we have a job to do." Utau states before she turns to leave the room. When Utau walked out Yaya rushed over to Amu and wrapped her hands around her waist barring her head deep into her stomach. "Yaya was so worried." Yaya states as she sobs. With one hand Amu pats the crying Yaya and with the other gingerly touches her neck where the blade was. As Amu removes her hands I can see a small spot of blood is on her figures. "What am I suppose to do?" Amu mutters. "The only thing you can do... follow order."

* * *

**Well there you have it the second chapter please let me know what you think. **


End file.
